Side Effects
by CobaltAC
Summary: The Reaper War is over. Commander Shepard accompanies Admiral Xen on a hunt for resources. They tolerate each other at best. Thankfully, Xen finds a way for the both of them to work through their differences. All Shepard needs to do is agree to be a guinea pig of sorts. Rated M for a lot of things.


_For a friend._

 **]|[**

Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh narrowed her eyes. She held up the small vial, watching the clear liquid slosh around inside as she swirled it around. The equations had been done correctly this time, the ingredients measured to the most precise they would ever get without the use of an AI. By all logic, the formula would work splendidly.

And yet, the quarian "mad scientist" felt an inkling in the back of her mind. Doubt crept up on her, its feathery touches turning to insistent prodding. Testing had gone well, but the varren trials could only provide so much data. She needed a true field test, a living, breathing, _sapient_ test subject. A quarian preferably, but there was not a single man or woman on the migrant fleet who didn't know Xen's name - or about her reputation.

Xen frowned, her mask hiding her expression from the younger woman working a short distance away. Her body language, however... that could be read as easily as an open book. Such was the quarian way. The admiral's ward turned, her own body betraying concern.

"Admiral Xen?" She asked, having noted her superior's unease.

Lora was her name. Lora'Von vas Moreh. A bright girl, eager to learn and please much like Xen had been.

Xen waved her off. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself with, Von. A personal project that may or may not come to fruition."

A soft beep sounded off the walls, drawing both women's attention from their work. Someone from the bridge was calling them through the ship's intercom.

"Admiral Xen, to the bridge. Admiral Xen, to the bridge." A feminine voice spoke, garbled by the cheap speakers. Even now, with Rannoch returned to them, the ships of the Migrant Fleet remained old, worn models.

Xen pursed her lips. To be interrupted in the middle of her work... The distraction would have to be something worthy of her attention. She set the vial down gently, turning to her assistant.

"I will return shortly. Continue on the geth interface."

The admiral turned away just as the younger woman nodded, briskly starting for the bridge.

 _If that human thinks he can call me up there as he pleases, he'll soon learn that I am not a woman to toy with...  
_

* * *

The walk to the bridge was rather short. It was the elevators that ate up her valuable time.

 _Damned things move at the pace of evolution.  
_  
Xen stepped out onto the bridge, two Migrant Fleet Marines snapping salutes at her arrival. She ignored them, her slender legs carrying her past a row of ensigns at their terminals, dutifully soaking in the information the holo-screens fed them.

She continued towards the main holo-projector, a large circular platform dominating the center of the room. The ghostly image of a planet floated halfway between the floor and ceiling, slowly spinning. Beneath it stood a man. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and stiff-legged as human males often were.

Commander John Shepard. The Lion of Elysium. Hero of the Citadel. Champion of the Galaxy. Bane of Daro'Xen's Existence.

It was then that he noticed her arrival. He turned, smirking at the sight of her. He knew he had wound her up, the smug human bastard.

"The Queen descends from her throne to walk among the common rabble," He joked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. A fine physical specimen, the Commander was. It was a shame he was human and so utterly annoying. "A rare sight indeed."

He wore no armor, dressed in rather casual attire - for a visiting human diplomat, that is. In fact, half of the people on the ship had chosen to forego their suits in favor of adapting their immune systems. Ever since the return to Rannoch, quarians as a whole had grown daring.

Xen had chosen to continue being logical. She kept her suit on, as did Von. The suit, as confining as it was, certainly had its benefits. For example, the Commander was unable to see her piercing glare.

"I trust that this new planet holds more promise than your sense of humor, Commander," She coolly replied. She kept her eyes on the planet's holo-projection, not bothering to glance in the human's direction. She could imagine the man bristling at being ignored. "The last time I was summoned to the bridge, I was presented with a dead rock of a planet and an abundance of useless minerals."

"Useless?" Shepard scoffed. "That last one had iridium out the wazoo."

It was Xen's turn to scoff. Cocking a hip to the side, she lazily drew her gaze onto the human. "Yes, the advances in weaponry that the iridium will grant us will certainly be of use... If we were krogan. Are the quarian people going to war, Commander?"

The human furrowed his heavy brow, rather closely resembling a barbarian attempting to understand advanced mathematics. "No," He said finally, frowning. Then he smirked, a certain look filling his eyes. "Not that you _could._ "

Xen would later look back with some small amount of pride that she did not rise to the human's bait. But at that moment it took more than a little willpower to resist smacking the grinning fool upside the head.

"The priority of this venture is element zero," Xen continued, explaining what the human should already have known. "Need I remind you why?"

"No, but you're going to anyway."

She ignored his insolence. "Four years ago, you ended the war between the creators and their creations. Your actions led directly to the return of the quarian people to their beloved homeworld. Let it be known that we are eternally grateful to you for this. However, the resources that the quarian people need to rebuild do not simply blink into existence. We need to buy them."

Xen cast her gaze back onto the planet before her. "The quarians are not a wealthy people, Commander. We find eezo. We sell eezo. We buy food. We buy supplies. Repeat. Do you understand?"

"I understand that this planet right here has a healthy amount of your precious eezo. That's why I had them call you up here." Xen could hear the glare in his voice. "Maybe don't insult the human who found it."

"The fact that you consider the truth to be insulting is quite telling," She told him, her eyes still on the holo. She turned back to him, locking eyes with the human who was a head taller than her. He looked ready to jump down her throat. "So, you say there's a 'healthy amount' of element zero?"

Whatever insult or retort the human had planned died in his throat. He frowned at her, then at the holo.

"Yeah," He confirmed, uncrossing his arms. "A lot of it. You might just owe me an apology."

"Doubtful," She said flippantly, a wave of her hand bringing up a holo-screen filled with all the data the scanners had picked up. Her eyes danced upon the screen, drinking in the information. Shepard had been correct, she realized. _Very, very correct._ "Well... You were not lying. This... This should be able to buy us a year's worth of food."

"For this ship?"

"For Rannoch."

Shepard blinked. "Oh."

 _Idiot didn't even know just what kind of goldmine he found. But even so... He is not quite the dead weight I thought he would be.  
_  
"By all means, Commander, continue with your habit of proving naysayers wrong. I believed you would be useless outside of war," She admitted, taking a step back to admire the eezo rich world.

"Thanks?"

Xen gave the human a rare smile, though he could not see it. He did not know she had been genuinely praising him. "Send out the mining probes," She ordered. "We're not leaving until this ship has it's fill of eezo. If there are any problems, you will find me in my personal lab."

"Leaving so soon? We've only just started to bask in your glorious presence." Shepard muttered.

She was already headed for the door when she called back to him, "Sarcasm will not change the fact that I am a very busy woman, Commander."

The door shut behind her before he could snap back a retort. 

* * *

****  
An hour passed before the Commander once more interrupted the Admiral's work.

Xen and Von worked side by side, efficiently taking apart a geth data core. Both quarian women were far too caught up in their task to notice the tall human male stalk into the private research lab. It was only when Shepard began to close in on them did Xen hear his heavy footfalls.

She craned her head up from the data core, getting an eyeful of a pointedly disgruntled barbarian standing on the opposite side of her "operating table". He had his arms crossed, a human gesture that signified impatience – or amusement. She took special note of the musculature of his exposed forearms, much thicker than those of a quarian male and far more intimidating. Quarians were not known for strength, she remembered, but humans were. They were a fighting species, much like the turians and krogan. _Barbarians that only respect force.  
_  
She cast her eyes up to meet his. His face was contorted into an expression that Xen could only describe as a frown that evoked impossible frustration – a far cry from the smug, almost jovial attitude the brutish human held no more than an hour before.

"Commander," She finally spoke, acknowledging the man's presence. Von jumped with a small cry, just then realizing the human's intrusion. "I assume you have a good reason for intruding on my work. Again."

Arms still crossed over his broad chest, he narrowed his eyes at her. It was clear that he thinking of what to say, taking the time to make sure he would not blurt out something foolish. It was certainly more admirable than his juvenile jokes, but that did not stop him from looking as thick as the Neema's hull. Eloquent conversation, as Xen had long since discovered, was not the Commander's strong suit. The sheer number of times he had ended a talk with the words "I should go," was simply staggering.

"The probes are collecting eezo as we speak. Everything is going smoothly. We might even be ahead of schedule," He delivered this good news with all the enthusiasm of a neutered varren – and all the enmity of a neutered krogan.

It _was_ good news. Worth celebrating over, by the words of almost any other ship captain in the Migrant Fleet. Xen knew she should have been pleased. It was the human's fault, she decided, interrupting her work, making light of serious work, bringing his nonsense idioms and metaphors wherever he went. _Barging into my private lab as if he owns this ship.  
_  
It was Xen's turn to cross her arms. Under her breasts. Hip cocked to the side. Slightly tilted head. A flirtatious pose. And yet her voice carried the acid of a rachni queen.

"You needed to barge into my private laboratory for this, Commander?" Her words made him scowl and his scowl made her smile.

He arms fell by his sides, one hand clenched into a fist. His scowl turned into a glare as he stepped forward. Von, as bright a quarian as she was, remained a young woman who had spent all of three months on her pilgrimage, having had very little contact with the other species of the galaxy. The younger quarian took a step back in fear. The human was tall, strong, imposing, and loud. A volatile formula to have on a ship where space was a luxury.

"I barged in here because you and I need to talk, Xen," He growled like the caveman he was, teeth clenched.

"We _are_ talking, Commander," She said with what they both knew was false innocence. Xen savored the human's reaction to being toyed with by the very woman he would needle day after day. The quarian decided that perhaps there was a small part of her that enjoyed their verbal duels.

"In _private_ , Admiral Xen."

"Very well," Xen turned to her assistant. "Von, you are dismissed."

The younger woman gave a small nod and headed for the door, but not before eyeing the human across the table. She was nervous, something that was obvious even to the human. Shepard kept his eyes on the mousy quarian all the way to the door, making sure she left.

When the lab door slid closed, Shepard turned his eyes back on Xen. His heavy brow was set into a glare, his jaw clenched and shoulders set so that Xen could see just how tense the muscles under his skin were.

"There," Xen said finally, turning so only her profile was visible to him. If the barbarian wanted to stomp into her domain and act without anything resembling professionalism, then he would have to deal with being treated as such. "You and I are now alone. Does this please you, Commander?"

She made sure her voice was sickeningly feminine, mockingly sweet.

Shepard's expression did not change. He moved around the table so that he was on her side, making sure that he was looking into her faceplate. Xen fought the instinct to give the larger alien a wide berth, keeping herself rooted to the spot. She hadn't realized just how tall the human was. _A full head taller and all hardened muscle… This man saved the galaxy once, I keep forgetting.  
_  
"I know that you are not a fan of bullshit and pussyfooting, Admiral, so I'm just going to get right to the point. I am not your lackey, Xen," He told her, voice low and firm, the very model of an N7 operative human. "I am not your underling, nor am I even a part of this crew. I am here as a representative of the Systems Alliance, a show of good faith on their part that the Earth and her colonies support the people of Rannoch."

Xen shifted her weight from one foot to the other, the movement making her sway her wide hips. Flirtatious body language, decidedly not mocking him. The admiral hadn't realized that she had been doing that. It worried her, the thought that somewhere deep inside the primitive part of her brain, she was not only accepting of but outright _attracted_ to the human standing over her.

"Your point, Commander?" She sounded annoyed as expected, but her voice had lost its venomous edge. Like she was dealing with an irksome mate rather than the intolerable human Shepard was.

"My point, Xen, is that I believe you ought to show me a little more respect," Shepard pointed a finger at her chest, another human gesture, this one signifying seriousness. "If not that, then at least more courtesy. I tolerate disrespect from my enemies because they often end up dead. But from my supposed 'allies'…?"

Xen turned away from him completely then, moving over a counter against the wall that held a tray of vials, each filled with a clear liquid. She wondered if the human noticed the grace she put into her steps, the extra sway in her hips and legs. She was toying with him, Xen decided, yes, playing with his volatile human mind.

"Does the Champion of the Galaxy feel underappreciated?" Xen inquired with a mockingly worried tone. "Oh, Keelah! How unfortunate!"  
She didn't need to see him to know he was scowling at her.

"If I didn't owe Tali a favor, you can bet your ass that I'd have been on a shuttle back to Alliance space a long time ago."

' _Bet my ass'? Do humans practice anal intercourse like the asari? A fascinating thought…  
_  
Xen gave the human small laugh, a feminine giggle that was the absolute last thing he expected. When she turned to face him, she saw his brow had risen, his eyes now filled with curiosity and apprehension as much as they were with anger.

"Such anger over something as frivolous as 'respect'! Do you think that _I_ received an abundance of respect for my early work, Shepard?"

The human reached a hand up to scratch his stubble-covered jaw. "Didn't you experiment on dolls? And wasn't your major project before the War for Rannoch a plan to re-enslave the geth?"

Xen scoffed, waving a hand dismissively.

"Irrelevant."

She matched Shepard's gaze for a moment, then took the time to just drink in the sight of him, his presence. For all that could be argued over his intelligence, no one could question his physical capability. He was a soldier, a wall of muscle and scars and a thirst for conflict. He was a male as well. Abundantly male, if Admiral Zorah's tales were anything close to the truth, with a thirst for something else, something far more… _carnal_.

The vials behind her, they held the formula she had been working on for so long. She still needed a live, sentient test subject. It didn't need to be quarian. And the Commander was a prime physical specimen, even if he was human. _Perhaps that would be better_ , she thought. _If the formula would work on a human, then it would work on anyone.  
_  
And it certainly was a bad thing that Commander Shepard was not quite so hard to look at.

"Is there a problem, Admiral?"  
Xen jumped, the Commander's terse voice ripping her from her thoughts. The quarian cleared her throat, pulling herself into a rigid stance. Silently, she thanked the ancestors for her mask. The human could not see her body betray her with flushed cheeks.

"I was… thinking," She told him honestly. She crossed her arms, this time just beneath her breasts. Consciously or not, she was giving the human an enticing view. "So, you want respect, Commander? You feel that you haven't been properly rewarded for your service?"

"More respect than a reward, but yeah, something like that."

Admiral Daro'Xen hummed, closing the gap between her and the human. He didn't move away, nor did he seem off-put. He simply raised a brow, watching silently as the smaller quarian woman reached out to run her slender fingers over his chest. Hard muscle was all that she found, feeling his warmth even through his shirt and her gloved hand. Human blood ran hot, she remembered.

"Admiral?"

She drew her eyes up to meet his.

"I want to make a deal," She announced, flattening her hand against his torso. Even lower, his muscles remained hard, tense. "An exchange of sorts. Do you accept?"

Shepard's eyes no longer held a human's fiery anger. Instead they held something else. Something wicked and… _bestial.  
_  
"That depends on what we're exchanging," He spoke, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. Xen felt that too.

The quarian's heart was pounding, her body growing warm, infuriatingly confined in her tight suit. She betrayed none of that, keeping her poise and her dignity.

"I… am a curious woman, Commander Shepard. I want to sate that curiosity. You want to feel appreciated. Respected. I believe that there is something we can do to fulfill both of those desires."

Shepard's brow furrowed in what Xen thought was confusion.

"Am I using too big of words?" She prodded, her smirk evident in her voice.

"Are you talking about…?"

"Copulation, yes."

Xen would look back on that moment as the first time she saw the human at a complete loss for words.

Shepard's demeanor had gone through a complete change in direction. No longer was he the enraged bull, ready to charge at the drop of a hat. Now, he was the awkward schoolboy, acting as if he had been caught in the act of self-pleasure. The larger man cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes averted hers, suddenly finding the floor to be infinitely more interesting than the shapely quarian before him.  
She took his silence as his blessing to continue.

"I know that you are no stranger to cross-species sexual relations, Commander. Young Admiral Zorah was quite the gossip when she finally returned from your fight against the Collectors. I'm curious as to how much truth there was in her… _colorful_ tales."

"So…" To his credit, he seemed to regain his human bravado quickly enough. "The mad witch of the Migrant Fleet wants some companionship?"

He was smirking again, the fool.

"Do we or de we not have an agreement?" Xen snapped.

The infuriating human had returned in full force, closing the gap between them so that she had to tilt her head up to even look the man in the eye. Xen stood her ground, her stomach doing its equivalent of FTL jumps.

"I haven't had a roll in the hay for some time," He mused, all male swagger and human over-confidence. "Why the hell not?

Xen rolled her eyes, however pleased she was at the human's answer. She allowed herself to relax for a moment, absently tracing a finger along the Commander's exposed forearms.

"Excellent," She said, her eyes drifting to the counter that held the vials of her formula. "Retire to my quarters, Commander. I will join you shortly. Please be undressed by the time I arrive."

He gave her an obnoxious grin – Xen would never admit that they were anything close to charming – and departed. The Admiral found her eyes glued to his well-sculpted form as he made way for the door.

 _A prime physical specimen, indeed…_ _He will make a fine test subject.  
_

* * *

 ****  
When Xen herself retired to her private quarters, a rather spacious room by quarian standards, the first thing to grace her eyes was the striking image of Commander John Shepard laying on her bed, stripped of any and all clothing. The very sight of him was enough to stop the usually composed Admiral dead in her tracks.

He was _magnificent_.

The casual clothing he had worn not moments before, while tight-fitting, did his nude human form no justice. He was muscle and scar, raw masculine power working just beneath his pale skin, primed to be unleashed upon the feminine.

Her eyes dropped lower, drinking in his exposed manhood. He was… large. Even now, with his cock caught in the limbo-like state between flaccid and hard, it was intimidating.

Heat bloomed. Xen was then abundantly aware of how constricting her enviro-suit was. Her fingers clenched tight around the vials. She gathered her cold confidence, whatever she had left, and stepped towards her bed.

"It seems Admiral Zorah was telling the truth. Most impressive, Commander," It was yet another genuine compliment, the second he had received from her that day. Xen doubted the human knew how privileged he was.

Shepard grinned at her, all too comfortable given his state of undress. Not even his lack of decency could stop him from aggravating her.  
She rounded the edge of her bed, moving to the nightstand. She set down all but one of the vials, handing the last to Shepard. He looked at it quizzically, watching the liquid swirl inside.

"Drink it," She told him.

Apprehension fell upon the Commander's handsome features. "Woah, hold on there! Tell me what this thing is for."

"The formula is for you, Commander, but it will make this more enjoyable for the both of us."

Shepard was not pleased with her answer, shifting his arms back to raise himself on to his elbows. "I agreed to sex, Xen. I didn't agree to… whatever this stuff is."

He handed the vial back to her.

The glare she was giving him then would have changed his mind almost immediately. Alas, her mask prevented him from seeing it. Xen restrained herself from smacking the insufferable human.

" _This_ , human, is completely harmless," She explained through gritted teeth, pushing the vial back into his hands.

It was her turn to glare. He rose from the bed, towering over her. Even bare as the day he was born, Shepard was an intimidating sight. "Harmless it may be, but I'm not drinking it until I know what it is and what it does, Xen. Feel free to explain at any time."

Xen scoffed. She had forgotten that humans were a cautious bunch, unwilling to trust on a whim. They were almost as bad the salarians.

"Think of it as an incredibly advanced aphrodisiac," She sighed. "A man will be able to go harder, faster, for much longer than before. His release will be more pleasurable, more… _explosive_. He will be… _insatiable_."

There a pause, the quiet almost deafening.

Shepard swished the vial in his hand. "So… Space Viagra. Just say that: Space Viagra."

That time Xen _did_ smack him. "Drink."

He drank.

To Xen's great joy, the effects of her formula were nearly immediate. The drink seemed to hit the Commander like a charging krogan, the human's eyes widening as the clear liquid sloshed down his gullet.

"Woah…" He exhaled, looking as if a shock had been sent to every nerve-ending in his body. "This stuff works _fast!_ "

"There is one other side effect, Commander," Xen admitted with a smile, her eyes firmly locked on the human's exposed groin. Her tongue snaked out across her lips as she watched Shepard's manhood twitch and throb. "Though, I don't think you'll mind."

Shepard shot her a questioning look before following her obvious gaze towards his crotch. She knew he had felt himself grow rock-hard thanks to her formula, but what greeted his eyes was something he obviously didn't expect.

"Holy _shit!_ "

Before his very eyes, the human's cock not only grew long and thick with arousal, it grew longer and thicker than it had ever been before. The Commander was surely familiar with own phallus, such as males were like to be.

Xen knelt down at the edge of her bed, settling between the humans outstretched legs. She looked on, eyes widening with wonder and joy beneath her mask as her formula worked its magic. The cock had already been impressive when she had first seen it entering her quarters, longer and thicker than many quarian examples even while semi-flaccid. But _now_ … The cock was monstrous. The pillar of hard, warm flesh extended out from just below Shepard's waist, thick and covered with obscene, protruding veins. Xen wanted to trace them, follow every line, every bump… _perhaps with my tongue?  
_  
The Admiral's mouth watered at the thought. He was aiming straight for it, she saw, the tall shaft of meat pointing right at the spot on her mask where her lips would be. The swollen head, bulbous as it was, throbbing, aching for a woman's touch, was less than a foot away from her. A drop of precum came dribbling out of the slit that marked the very tip of the human's massive manhood, slithering down to the frenulum.  
Beneath the human's enlarged cock hung his testicles. The only other species that possessed external testes were the krogan. They were an odd, yet enticing sight. They carried the very essence of life, yet they looked no less barbaric than the rest of the human. Wrinkled skin covered in a soft, dark fuzz. Xen wondered if they were sensitive, so she reached forward and cupped them gently in her gloved hand. Shepard's breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact, his cock twitching just above her hand.

 _Huh...  
_  
"Amazing," Xen murmured, her other hand attempting to wrap around the base of the thick shaft. Quarian hands were slightly longer than those of humans, but even then her thumb and index finger barely touched. Above her, Shepard looked down with a face that could only described as wary arrogance. His smirk was as insufferable as always, but his eyes pleaded with her to not "damage the goods".

"Having fun down there?"

Xen ignored him, beginning to slowly stroke the shaft, gently gliding her hand up and down his immense length. "It's one thing to see simulations, but something else entirely to witness an actual growth…"

And just like that, the Commander's arrogance was replaced by even more wariness. "You haven't tested that stuff?"

"Of course I have!" Was Xen's biting response. _On varren._ "Tell me, Commander. What are your measurements?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play the fool. I know that men of all bi-gendered species have a fascination with their precious sexual organs. Don't try to tell me you haven't measured yourself. Well?"

The pace of her strokes grew faster, her grip tightening just so. Her effect on him was evident on his face, his mouth twisting into a pleasured grimace. "Fuck yeah…" He breathed, his head dropping back as the quarian admiral jacked him off. She could feel him throb in her hand, feel his heat through the thin material of her suit. It was almost enough to distract her. Almost.

"Focus, Commander," She ordered.

"Nine… Nine inches…" He managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Splendid!" Her voice may as well have been sugar and honey. Her stroking motions ceased, her hand stopping just beneath his head. She lifted the entire member up, away from his hefty ball-sack. Her other hand came up, an orange light flashing to life around it. An Omni-Measuring device. She held the hard-light configuration flush against the top of the human's cock. Shepard could see her eyes narrow through her mask. "Oh my! From nine inches to nearly a foot! My formula is more than a success!"

The omni-tool faded away, leaving Xen to continue her dutiful stroking. She resumed her work with a pleased hum, adding her second hand to the job. She pumped him with both hands, working his shaft with nimble, soft touches, eager to see if her formula did indeed extend to the contents of the human's balls.

"So… You spent your free time creating a Super-Viagra?"

Xen would normally have struck the human for daring to ruin her joyous moment, but she reminded herself that was more than willing to provide himself as a test subject. _And I was more than willing to have him as one… There are worse people in the galaxy to have than Commander Shepard, Lion of Elysium. How many titles does he have by now?  
_  
The quarian woman answered her human by removing her mask. Her immune system was far better than it was a year before, and her room was sterile. Not to mention the immune-booster she had taken as a precaution. She needed this. She needed it to be real.

Her veil and helmet followed soon after, joining her mask on the floor beside the bed. Her hair, a mess of wild, dark curls fell down her back, the feel of the thin strands on her bare neck tickling her.

Xen was loathe to admit it but there was tiniest of needles at the back of her mind, the pathetic insecurities that she believed plagued only the lesser women of the galaxy: She wondered if the Commander found her beautiful.

When she looked up at him, he was smirking once more. It was the kind of smirk a man had when he was getting exactly what he wanted. And she knew men don't particularly want ugly women. Xen hated that she was finding even the tiniest amount of comfort in the human's arrogance.

"Simple touching won't be enough," She explained as Shepard eyed her mask and helmet. She began to pump him harder, faster, aiming his shaft right at her face.

"You've… You've done this before," He guessed correctly, smirking down at her as he rested up on his elbows.

"Virtual simulations," She answered absently, her eyes locked on his second head. "There nothing compared to _this._ "

The quarian's head dove down, her tongue meeting hard human cock. She licked him, lavished him with her warm, wet saliva until he was groaning in pleasure, falling flat on his back. She tasted his shaft, his skin, lips pressing against his turgid flesh. She dared to go lower, lower, until she came upon his balls. She took them in her mouth, wrapping her soft quarian lips around them, sucking, licking, swirling her tongue around them, feeling what she truly craved swimming around inside. She released them with a lewd "pop".

" _Fuck…_ " Rasped Shepard, staring up at the ceiling.

"Absolutely exquisite," Declared Xen, breathless as well. The cock was still hard as ever, throbbing, twitching, covered in a sheen of her spit, glistening. It pointed itself at her lips, taunting her, daring her to do more, to take more. Xen obliged.

Shepard cursed, his hand moving to Xen's bobbing head, fingers running through her hair.

" _Yes… More of that…_ "

Xen sucked him dutifully, savoring the flavor of his meaty cock as it invaded her mouth, relishing the heavy scent of his… his… his _maleness_. She worked him with her tongue as well as her lips, lashing her oral muscle against his shaft as it slid into her mouth, lathering it in warm spit. Her lips massaged him, every bump and vein. She couldn't fit all of him, so she worked as hard as she could on what she could take. But it wasn't enough for him and it wasn't enough for her. She craved more. No, she _needed_ more. A specimen like Shepard needed the best treatment, and a high-standing woman like Xen, an admiral of the quarian Migrant Fleet… She needed as much cock as she could take.

Her lungs begged her for a reprieve, so she sat back, allowing the massive shaft to come sliding out of her mouth, letting it slap back against Shepard's muscled stomach. It swung back like a pendulum, almost striking her across the face. She gently batted it away, sucking in precious clean oxygen with a shudder.

"Fuck…" Shepard was clearly unhappy with the sudden cease of her sucking. "Come on, Xen," He said with what she believed was encouragement driven by arousal. "You can take all of it! I know you can take all of it! Every inch of this cock has to go down your throat!"

" _Yes!_ " She rasped, grabbing him with both hands, planting wet kisses along the shaft. She licked at his swollen head, gathering up what precum she could on her tongue. It tingled on her lips and tongue and made her wet – more than she already was - when she felt it slither down her throat and into her belly. " _Every inch! It all goes down my throat!_ "

"You're going to choke on my cock?"

"I'm going to choke on your big fucking human cock!" It was a statement of fact. Xen didn't believe in telling lies and fairy tales.

"When I cum, you have to swallow all of it, every drop!" It was as chauvinistic a request as they came, and yet Xen could only nod like some dumb obedient Omega slut. "It all has to go down your throat, Xen!"

" _Yes! Yes! I want it! I want your cum! Please, Shepard, give me your cum!_ "

"I'll give it to you when you've earned it, Admiral."

A big dick and cocky smirk was all it took to drag Admiral Daro'Xen vas Morah down to such a sorry state. She was sex-starved, spending many, many, many lonely nights with nothing but her nerve-stim suit application and the extranet. Xen blamed that on the modern man unwilling to enter into a relationship with a strong, independent woman.

But now? Xen cared little about the how or the why. Not when she was struggling to get nearly a foot of hard human meat down her aching throat.

They were standing then, him on both feet, her on her knees.

She gagged on him, choking herself as, little by little, his length slid down her gullet. The noises she made were beyond pitiful, moaning whorishly as she derived pleasure from being used like the Commander's own personal fuck-hole.

His hands were on her head, fingers weaved through her dark locks so he head a decent grip. She had taken more than half of him already but there was still quite a few inches to go. Xen could hardly breathe, tears streaming down her purple cheeks as her throat muscles convulsed around Shepard's dick, attempting in vain to swallow it all down. He throbbed against her tongue.

" _Fuck yeah…_ "

She felt his grip on the back of her head tighten.

"You need to take all of it, Xen. Let me help."

He face-fucked her. It was brutal, violent, a savage act that any civilized being would balk at in disgust. And Xen loved it. He thrust his cock into her open mouth, hard and fast, punching further and further into her gullet with every stroke. She slobbered over him, globs of spit dripping down onto her knees as he viciously took his pleasure on her mouth. She moaned against him, arms hanging limp down by her sides. She was letting this happen to her, letting herself be used. And she loved it. Her throat bulged, distended by his thick cock as Shepard forced it deeper and deeper. Every fucking inch was going down her throat.

Then her nose bumped against his waist. She felt his balls touch her chin.

The thrusts stopped, the human allowing his cock to just settle in the tight, warm confines of Xen's wet throat. Xen whimpered against him, a high, pitiful noise. Shepard laughed.

"Fucking perfect… You're something else, you know that, Xen?"

Xen could only gurgle in response.

"Right, then… You ready for my cum?"

Shepard didn't give her enough time to answer before he resumed his thrusts with the ferocity of a krogan. Slap, slap, slap, went his ball against her chin. He fucked her, hard and raw, pumping his massive length into her tight throat as if it were the ass of a cheap asari whore.

He was getting close, she could feel it, feel how his balls were tightening against her chin, feel how he throbbed against her tongue. He made one final thrust, his cock sliding past her lips all the way to the hilt, and held.

She felt him twitch in her throat. Xen could only hum happily as she awaited her prize.

It was a flood. A tidal wave of his seed, hot and sticky, flowing endlessly down her throat. It seemed to go one for eternity, Xen gurgling pathetically as the Commander shot stream after stream after stream of cum directly into her stomach. She could feel it all settling there, a pleasant warmth pooling at the bottom of her belly.

The human was kind enough to pull back some, resting the tip on her waiting tongue, allowing her to actually taste him as she so desperately craved. It was a heavy flavor, possibly altered by her formula, salty enough to make her wince. And yet the quarian admiral could not get enough of it, greedily sucking down every drop of the human's potent seed that she could.

Still, Shepard was cumming, shooting rope after rope of his enhanced sperm into the quarian woman's mouth. It soon proved to be far too much for the Admiral to handle as he soon began to spill out between her lips, dripping down her chin and onto her lap.

"Jesus…" Shepard finally pulled back to appraise his work, his manhood sliding from the quarian's lips and slapping against his thigh.

Xen tried to look the human in the eye, only to almost double over, retching. A stream of the human's cum came pouring out of the woman's mouth, splattering against the floor. Xen hacked again, followed by another flow of cum, again splattering against the floor. Shepard had been too much.

With a moan, Xen scooped some up in her hand, bringing it back up to her mouth. Even with how full she felt, Xen could not let something as delectable as Shepard's seed go to waste.

Shepard sat down on her bed with a satisfied sigh, cock and balls hanging proudly between his legs. He watched, smug and arrogant as he always was. Xen allowed it. He had more than proven his worth to her. Cleaning her chin of excess cum, she cast him a flirty look.

He caught it and smirked.

"So… that formula of yours, how much more time do we have until it wears off?"

She ran her tongue along her fingers, collecting the thick, white substance in her mouth. She gulped it down greedily.

"Plenty more."

 **]|[**

 _This was interesting to write, I'll tell you that._

 _Thank you for reading, and don't forget to let me know what you think through a review or a PM!_

 _Stay Awesome!_


End file.
